Never Let You Go
by Amanio
Summary: “What is it that you want?” she cried. “Just leave me alone! I haven’t done anything to you!” “How could I leave you alone?” he shot back, his voice becoming darker and more menacing. “I have finally found what is mine." SasukexSakura. LEMON. Vampire fic


**ItachixSakura Forever here, guys! Before you start this story, I would just like to let you know that this one-shot is based off the SasukexSakura fan fic **_**Saving Me From This Eternity.**_** I'm actually the beta of Moonlit Raindrops, and I've been helping her progress with the story that we currently have many plans for. **

**I've written this one-shot all by myself, and sent it to her to see if she liked it, which she did. The deal is this: I'm posting this as a one-shot, but it's actually an alternate for those who will read her story and do not mind lemon. **

**If you went to her fan fic and came here because you wanted lemon (since this is a different version of the same chapter), you are at the right story.**

**This is the **_**lemon **_**version of chapter three of **_**Saving Me From This Eternity**_**. The actual third chapter without lemon will soon be posted on her account as well.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy this SakuraxSasuke one-shot.**

* * *

_Heavy pants. Fast footsteps. _

_The sound of pounding footsteps on the forest floor. _

_The sound of gliding._

"_What do you want from me?" she asked, gasping as soon as she finished her question. Talking when you were so out of air was difficult._

"_The question isn't what I want from you," his dark, looming voice answered on the canopy of the forest. _

"_The question is, what will _**you **_want from me." _

"_I don't understand!" _

_She was beyond distressed at this point, and she knew, that despite the long period of running that they had both done, that he was not tired. All of her energy was being wasted, but in the end, he would get her. _

_She couldn't keep up with this pace anymore. As every minute passed, she was becoming slower and slower and slower, until finally, she came to a complete stop._

_Sweat beaded down her forehead as she gasped and panted, leaning all of her weight on a tree._

_It was then that the dark figure descended down from the top of the trees, __**and was right in front of her. **_

_She gasped, but to make sure that she didn't move away from him, he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him. _

"_Do not run away from me," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. _

"_What is it that you want?" she cried. "Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you!"_

"_How could I leave you alone?" he shot back, his voice becoming darker and more menacing. "I have finally found what is mine."_

"_Yours?" she said with disbelief. "And why in the hell am I __**yours**_ _all of a sudden?" _

_Against her will, she was pulled into an embrace, his hair tickling her neck as his nose moved back and forth against her neck, taking in her scent, memorizing every inch of her exposed skin, his fingers curling around her pink hair. _

"_Your scent," he stated. "Your scent attracts me." _

_She didn't know whether to be flattered or downright upset._

"_So I'm yours just because of my smell?!" the girl shrieked. "That's a pathetic reason!" _

"_It is not," the man said, hissing at her once again. "I have finally found what is mine, and I'm not going to let it go." _

_He opened his mouth, revealing fangs—it scared her, seeing how extremely sharp they were—and nearly gasped at what she saw. _

"_Y-Y-You are going to kill me?" _

"_No." He licked his lips. _

"_What is your name?" _

_Well he was certainly pushy!_

"_And just why should I tell YOU?" she shot back defiantly._

_He glared at her._

"_Tell me your name," he demanded, not in the mood for playing games._

"_Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she spat out. _

"_Well, Sakura," he whispered, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_And I care to know this because why?" _

_Sasuke scowled. He was not in the mood to deal with her attitude. _

"_Because you'll be spending a really, really long time with me, Sakura—a VERY long time." _

"_And why is that?!" Sakura yelled. "I don't take orders from you! You can't just take me and e-"_

"_But I can!" he interrupted. "Be ready to change that last name, Sakura." _

"_Why?!" _

"_Because from now on, you are __**mine **__Sakura—do you understand that? You're my _**mate. **_I've finally found you after all these years." _

"_Your…mate?! Are you nuts? How-"_

_A tremor of pain was shot through her body as she screamed, clutching her right shoulder in pain._

"_Stop!" _

_She was struggling from his grasp._

"_That hurts! What do you think you're doing?!" _

_As much as she thrashed back and forth, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, he had a tight hold on her. His teeth sunk into her skin, and slowly, he began to suck some of her blood._

"_It hurts!" Sakura screamed, the tears pouring down her face. "It really, really hurts!" _

_Finally, he retracted his fangs from her skin, licking his lips and teeth clean of her blood. _

_Sakura gasped, staring at the wound as she put her arm on top of it, squeezing, doing anything to try and reduce the pain. _

_Removing her hand, he proceeded to lick her wound, closing it up and stopping the bleeding, but when she looked back to her shoulder, she could still see the mark. _

_His mark._

"_This PROVES that you are mine, Sakura." _

_His eyes turned crimson, much to Sakura's shock—and at this point, Sakura really didn't know if she could be any more surprised. _

"_And from now on…I will never let you go." _

* * *

She had run away—tried absolutely anything and everything to get out of his grasp. Fleeing from the place where she had been kept, Sakura, still a human, had managed to escape from Sasuke.

Only, years later, for him to find her again, returning her to the hell that she had been in many years ago.

Sasuke pulled her shirt down, kissing and licking the bite mark that was still there, taking the small ache that resounded through her chest every day only after a week since her escape.

Without Sasuke being there, it would always sting and hurt.

"Don't you forget that you are **mine**, Sakura," Sasuke said, his tone dangerously quiet. "We have yet to complete my full ownership of you."

"I am not some _toy _or _prize _that you may keep. I am a person! I do not get _owned_, and will certainly not be by the likes of you!" Sakura screamed. "I refuse!"

Sasuke's fangs curled over his lips, as if threatening her. Slowly, his eyes bled into a dark crimson, the pupils spinning, hypnotizing her.

"You are my mate, Sakura. You must learn to grow accustomed to that idea." His tone was soft. "Yes—you are right, you are not just some toy. Sakura, you are the person I will spend all of my life with."

Sakura was dumbfounded at the sudden change in his tone, and did nothing to resist as he set her on the bed, leaving her to lie on her back. His hands gently played with her soft pink hair, and he event went as far as to nuzzle her neck.

"You are important to me."

He grabbed her chin, making sure that she was looking him in the eye.

"You are my **mate **Sakura—mine, and only mine. And to finish my bond with you, I must claim you in another way."

Sakura blinked, tugging at his sleeve for him to continue, ignoring the fact that his arms caged her head and that he was barely inches above her.

"I have claimed you mentally. Now all that is left is-"

"Physically," Sakura choked.

"Precisely." Sasuke nodded.

"B-But…it's too soon! I-I _can't_!"

"It's not too soon—rather, it's been taking for too long. Most claim their mate's the day they have met."

"I-I haven't even gotten to know you that much yet! All I know is that you suddenly decided to appear in my life and-"

"I did not decide, Sakura. Fate did," Sasuke said firmly. "And no matter what you do to prelude it, Sakura, it is going to have to happen either way."

Sakura's eyes started to water in fear, in apprehension.

"So you're saying that-"

"Yes, Sakura." He started into her eyes. "I must claim your virginity."

Sakura was shocked—absolutely _dumfounded_.

"My…my…"

Sakura couldn't even say the word. Even after all these years, her innocence was still intact—never had she been close to giving it away, and now he was asking her to give it up _just like that_?

"_No!_" Sakura hissed. "I can't. I just _can't_."

"But you _must_," Sasuke hissed back at her. "You do not have a choice in the matter."

Sakura was absolutely shocked.

"W-what?! I don't have a _choice_?! What kind of relationship is-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

His laps crashed down on hers, and without even meaning to, she grew limp under him, finding it hard to resist his actions.

"Trust me," he soothed, trying to make things easier for her. "I will not hurt you."

He began to undress her slowly, despite her silent whimpers of protests that did nothing to stop him.

"_Trust me, Sakura_," Sasuke said once again. His eyes softened. "I could never hurt you."

Surprised from the sudden view of kindness, she arched into his touch and even went as far as to help him remove her undergarments. Quickly, her underwear, and soon afterward, her bra, was tossed aside…

In result, she was completely exposed to him and his roaming eyes that seemed to appreciate what they saw. Even as she tried to look away from him and cross her arms over her chest, he pulled them apart and whispered assuring things into her ear.

"This is my first time," she squeaked. "The first time is always supposed to be _special_." Sakura's eyes watered again.

"I don't want to do this," Sakura whimpered. "I'm not ready. I can't. This is just too fast and I don't know if I'll be able to go through with i-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Sakura," Sasuke quickly answered. "This part was inescapable. How could I call you my mate if I haven't even _mated _you yet? This is a completely natural desire, Sakura."

"But-"

"Shh," he commanded.

And finally, she quieted down.

He could tell that she was nervous, anxious, and beyond confused at this situation, but it could not be helped. He had to do this. To protect her—and _himself_. If he ever lost her…hell would break loose.

And he didn't want to deal with the anguish of losing his finally-found mate.

The woman he would be with forever.

The woman he would spend every day with.

The woman that he would support.

The woman that he would trust.

The woman that he would have a family with.

_The woman that he would love for all eternity. _

She was finally here, under him, ready to be claimed. And he was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

He started off easy, nuzzling her neck and trailing kisses before placing a firm one on her lips. Slowly and steadily, he lowered his lips…until they reached her breasts.

"Sasuke," Sakura said nervously.

"There's nothing to fear, Sakura."

Her breasts easily fit into his hands as he held them, before finally lowering his mouth to suck on one.

The sudden shiver of pleasure was undeniable to Sakura—she bent into his touch, and the arms around his neck suddenly tightened.

He nibbled very gently as he sucked on her breasts, tracing circles on it with his tongue before averting his attention to the other.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, _oh Sasuke_!" she moaned.

After sucking on them, he began to massage them with his hands, trying to relax her tense form.

"I am not the one you should be fearing, Sakura."

He stared into her pure emerald eyes.

His hands trailed down her body, tracing her every soft curve, as they soon stopped and rested on her hips.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered into her ear.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes." He was firm with his answer.

His hands began to go lower and lower until they rested on her thighs. Slowly and ever-so-gently, he began to part her legs, making way for his entrance.

Despite what she had been saying, he could tell that she was excited—aroused, even.

"I'm scared, Sasuke."

"Ah, but there is nothing to fear, Sakura," he reassured.

But that didn't stop the rising panic in the pit of her stomach, and it didn't help that she could hear the unzipping of his pants as something hard was soon pressed against her exposed entrance.

"I'm not ready for this, Sasuke!" Sakura cried again, trying her best to persuade him to stop for the last time.

"There's no other choice, Sakura. We have to do this now."

"_But why_?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes. "Why, Sasuke? _Why_?"

"You'll know why soon enough."

With soft eyes, he said, "This will hurt."

And finally, he plunged into her, his hard member slipping inside of her stretching, yet still tight, wall.

In that one thrust, it felt like the air had been sucked out of her. She found it hard to breathe, and no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else, she found that the only thing she could feel was the pain that was nestled between her legs.

"_It hurts_!"

Sasuke couldn't help but wince at her painful cry as he took it into his hands to try and soothe her.

He made no movements as he rested his length inside of her tight but stretching walls, waiting for the pain to subside, and, eventually, disappear altogether.

"Take it out, Sasuke!"

Her arms trembled at her sides as she started to toss and turn under him, trying to escape his grasp and free herself from him.

"_Take it out_!"

"I can't, Sakura. I can't."

The pain he felt was so numbing that it was on the border of both pain and pleasure. He found it hard to control himself from just thrusting in out of her right there and then; so, with his hands placed by the sides of her head, he grabbed onto the sheets and stared into her eyes, trying to distract himself.

"Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore, Sakura."

_Self control, self control,_ he told himself over and over, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already was. _Soon the pain will leave her. _

After a few more whimpers and cries, the pain slowly depleted, leaving nothing but empty desire. The feeling of having something inside of her was so foreign that she couldn't help but shift a little bit under him just to feel what was so deeply nestled inside of her.

That did nothing but spark pleasure, and soon, she found herself wanting more.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she croaked to Sasuke, looking into his dark onyx eyes as he relaxed, trying his best to stop shaking. It had taken him a lot of effort to be patient.

"Very well then."

His voice was obviously reflecting the amount of effort he had put into controlling himself—it was rough, unlike his normally smooth, but deep, voice.

He started out slowly.

Pulling his length out of her, he slowly let it slide back into her, feeling nothing but sheer satisfaction at the face of pleasure that was displayed over Sakura's face as she went both quiet and limp under him.

She looked beautiful with her pink locks sprawled onto her breasts and her eyes glowing with a newly found desire for him. It made the desire he felt for her grow even more.

He repeated the same process a couple of times, letting just about half of his full length slide back in and out of her. Each and every thrust caused a reaction from her, and he was all but addicted to the feel of her walls around his member and the way her soft breasts felt against his chest as he pressed his form against her delicate and curved body.

"Ah, _Sasuke_."

All she could say was his name as his thrusts picked up pace. Pleasure was taking over her entire form, and she was all but panting from it, sweat slowly starting to cover every inch of her body. She rested her head on the pillows behind her as her arms lowered from his neck to his shoulder, grasping and squeezing onto them each and every time he entered her.

Despite her earlier complaints, all she could feel was him both on top of her and inside her, and it was a feeling that she couldn't be rid of. It took control of her entire outlook on things, and before she knew it, she was craving for more.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_!" she cried over and over again, encouraging him to keep entering her, to settle himself even deeper inside of her then before.

"_Sakura_." His voice was still rough, and pleasure, too, was consuming him. He had finally found his long awaited mate, _and he was never going to let her go._ Soon, she would have to take on the transformation from mortal to vampire. He would not stand for her to stay human for even another _year_. If he didn't change her now, an easy 70 years would go by so very quickly, and with it, she would age until death took her out of his reach.

Having lived so long, 70 years was far too short in his eyes. As far as he was concerned, turning her immortal was the only way—the only way to ensure that she would be by his side forever.

And besides—he couldn't keep her human forever. He was a vampire, and his very own mate should be one as well. He didn't mind having a mortal to be his mate, for it was very common nowadays, but she needed to be change into one of his kind.

There was no question about that.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, he cut himself loose.

Sakura gasped as his thrusts became faster, deeper, and harder.

Finally, the full amount of his length was being slipped inside of her, and Sakura was going to have to learn to adapt to the sudden change if she was going to survive his sudden onslaught.

She was stiff for a couple of moments, both pleasure and discomfort ramming onto her, before she finally was able to relax and take on the full size of his member.

Sakura cried out his name some more, her finger nails digging into his skin as she succumbed to the pleasure.

It just felt so very _good_, and she was becoming addicted to the way he felt inside of her. Somehow, it just _felt so right._ Her heart was beating with joy, and her whole body was consumed with the feeling of being loved and cherished. He couldn't even control himself from taking her, and now, as his length slipped in and out of her wet walls, Sakura found herself to start to appreciate and like him even more than she originally had.

This man was going to be with her forever and ever, until her days came to an end, and he didn't even mind that. He didn't mind tying her to his side, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

And to top it all off, he was so very _possessive. _It made her heart skip a beat, knowing that he would go so far and do anything just to make sure that no one else got to her before he did.

And now, with their bodies smacked together as they made love, Sakura finally let go of her feelings of bitterness and let herself _feel _him for once. To really feel him; to feel the way he pressed into her and let himself out, to blush at the way his dark eyes looked at her and saw _only _her, to sigh at the way he was so very gentle and considerate of her comfort.

All of this had been taken into consideration, and Sakura grew to realize that this man loved her much more than he let on.

Suddenly, the previous moments flashed before her, and she couldn't help but realize the way that his eyes _only _looked at her in a loving way, and how, when talking to someone else, the fire behind them was gone.

He cared for her.

He cherished her.

And maybe, just maybe, _he loved her_.

She didn't feel ashamed anymore every time she cried out his name and felt her breasts flatten against his chest. Sakura was growing to enjoy it, and realized that he was more than worthy to have his name run across her lips.

"_Sakura_."

She all but melted at the way he said her name; it was said with such passion that it made her want to cry out in joy, and she couldn't help but respond to him in a loving matter as she removed one of her hands from his shoulder and traced along his smooth lips and eyes, and even, as he pressed in and out of her, she attempted to arch herself up to him, her hands supporting her, as she kissed him then and there, his member still inside of her.

He responded to her kiss, kissing them as if she was the only way to quench a never-ending thirst.

Even as he did this, he was still inside her, and she just loved the way it felt to have him so deeply embedded within her.

"_Sasuke_," she sighed dreamily, resting her hands onto his shoulder once again as she whimpered and moaned to the addictive feeling of him moving in and out of her.

After a couple of more thrusts, he came to a stop, his full length still nestled inside of her, but not moving.

Her face turned red as he looked at her with such passion in his eyes, and she did nothing to stop him as he grabbed onto her hand and let her feel how they were connected.

She blushed even more as she felt herself and his hard member, but did not remove her hand.

His eyes softened at her blush and he nuzzled her neck again, licking the bite mark on her shoulder as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her breasts. She stood still under him, moaning and repeating his name as many times as possible.

Finally, after licking the mark once more, he removed himself from her entrance.

She was patient, waiting for him to return back inside of her, until she realized, after a few minutes, that he was not going to reenter her.

It had felt so strange having him inside of her, but now that she had grown used to it, she craved it, wanted it, and even _needed _it, and it felt as though there was an aching emptiness that was growing in her chest simply because he was not inside of her, not touching her.

"_Sasuke_," she whined, thrusting her hips in an effort to slip his member into her, and moaned as the very tip of it touched her entrance until he withdrew himself from her.

"_Shhh, _love. Be patient for just a while."

He found it rather amusing how, at the very beginning, she had hated the idea of losing her virginity to him, but now that she had gotten a taste of what it felt like to make love, she couldn't do without him.

Knowing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her did nothing but stroke his pride, and he felt even prouder as she went as far as to attempt to return himself back into her.

His eyes were gentle as he pulled again from her, looking at the way she cried out from the sudden emptiness she felt without him.

In those few moments of love making, they had been one, succumbing to the natural wants of a man and woman.

It was such a natural thing to want to make love, to want to _feel _the pleasure of joining together—it was what man and woman had been created to do at some point.

Now that they had both gotten a sample of the feeling, they both found themselves wanting more.

There was nothing for Sakura to worry about—he was far from done.

Pushing himself off of her, he removed himself and proceeded to lay himself next to her, pushing the pillows behind him up against the wall that was pressed against the bed. He rested himself on them as he looked at Sakura before saying what it is that he had in mind.

"Ride me."

Sakura went red at his bluntness, and couldn't help but blush as she looked at his member, hard and ready for more of her.

Obeying, she crawled to him, her free breasts swaying from her movement as she stood up, crouched down, spread her legs, still facing him, and slowly lowered herself until his hard member was pressed against her entrance once more until finally, all of it was inside of her.

She moaned from the feel of it inside of her once more, and went limp, placing her arms back onto his shoulders as they once were before, and lowered herself until her soft breasts were against his hard chest.

He grunted once as well as he felt her breasts go up against him and felt her walls stretch around him once again.

Instead of him doing the work like last time, it was all up to Sakura to figure out. After a few attempts, Sakura began to progress, making her own rhythm as she pushed off his chest each and every time, coming up and as hard and fast as possible on her way down.

She moaned, tossing her long pink hair out of her eyes as she continued to pump herself up and down, loving the feeling of having Sasuke inside of her. It was a pleasure she could not deny herself of, and each time she slammed onto him, she cried out.

Sasuke, too, was being pulled over the edge, grunting as he relaxed himself under her, enjoying what she was doing to him. He left it all to her.

"_Sakura_."

His deep voice encouraged her to continue, and no matter how quiet he was compared to all the moan and cries Sakura made, he still grunted and moaned himself, his deep voice much softer compared to her high and loud one.

"_Sasuke_!"

She tightened her hold on his shoulders as she continued to rise and fall onto him, the sound of their skin smacking against one another filling the room.

They were both so very close to the edge, but try as they might, they couldn't find their release, that last thing they needed to push them off the cliff and into a spasm of _intense _pleasure.

It was then that Sasuke decided to take matters into his own hand.

Letting Sakura do a few more thrusts, he stopped her, silencing her complaint by pressing his lips against her as he closed his legs, and gently pushed her off him.

"Stand up."

Obeying, she stood up, still facing him. It was then that he told her to turn around. She was now facing forward, not being able to look at his face anymore as she once had been.

Setting herself down onto his lap, she spread her legs as far as they would go, resting her head on his chest as his length settled into her slippery walls once again.

Their fingers became intertwined and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before thrusting upward once.

She moaned in response, calling out his name softly.

They started off slower than their previous pace, Sasuke jerking upward as Sakura rode his length up and down. Sakura's feet were placed firmly by each of Sasuke's legs as Sasuke provided support to her by putting his hands on her waist to hold her up as he pumped upward.

"_Sasuke_!"

This, by far, had been the most effective of the three positions they had been in. All she could feel was him inside of her, and his skills in love making were so very amazing. He made her feel like a _woman_—more so than ever.

The sound of their flesh meeting one another resounded through the room once again as they soon picked up speed, Sasuke's thrusts becoming faster.

"_Oh _Sasuke!"

She panted.

"Oh, I feel you, Sasuke! It feels so _good_!" Sakura moaned. "I feel you," she said gain, quieter than before.

Spreading his legs so that they would fit directly under Sakura's, Sasuke jerked upward once more, finding new pleasure as she began to bounce onto his member.

She could hear the sound it made as she bounced onto his hard length each and every time as he helped her up and down by pulling her up by her waist every time while he continued to push upward.

"Make me bounce, Sasuke," Sakura moaned, loving the way her flesh felt on top of his. "Make me bounce! Oh, _yes_! That's it!"

She moaned even louder, crying in pleasure as he pulled up and down even faster than before.

They could both feel it—they were even closer to falling off the edge than before.

It was then that Sasuke changed the pace. Lowering himself off the pillows and onto the bed, he jerked up and down so fast that Sakura's screeches and moans were cut off each time.

She couldn't even say his name without even being cut off by the sudden pleasure that slammed against her.

"Sas- _oh_! Sasu- _oh_!"

Sakura panted.

"_Ha, ha, yes, yes, fast, oh_! _Ha-o-hah, oh!_"

His member was pulled upward and downward so quickly that it pulled them both off the edge faster than anything else they had done during their whole session of love making.

Sakura gasped, panted, moaned, and finally, she _came_.

"_Oh_!" she screeched, releasing herself onto his hard member.

She breathed in and out as Sasuke quickly changed positions, returning to the one they had started with.

She started into his eyes as he rested his hands above her. He gasped and then grunted as his release came and felt slightly weak for a few seconds before regaining his composure, still breathing heavily.

Sakura could feel her insides warm up as she tried to arch into his member as much as she could to make sure not to lose any of the hot liquid that soaked through her entrance.

She sighed, relaxed and finally feeling sated.

It was then that she noticed just how tired she was.

Their actions did nothing but exhaust her, and Sasuke found the strength to push himself off her and settled himself next to her as he curled his arm around her waist and laid her head onto his chest.

"Sakura…"

He breathed in the scent of her hair as he dropped his guard for the first time in his entire life.

Her luscious and soft breasts were pressed against his hard chest as they both stared into one another's eyes.

"I'm…tired."

His eyes sparkled.

"I know."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Rest, Sakura."

She was still mortal, he realized, so she was going to take much longer than he to re-cooperate. Exhaustion that had once settled was already being lifted off his shoulders, while hers continued to tug down on her, coaxing her to sleep.

"Sleep, Sakura."

His onyx eyes stared into her emerald eyes.

"I'll be right here."

Despite having just finished with their love making, he pushed his length into her entrance and let it settle there, joining himself with her once again.

She sighed in pleasure as she touched herself once more.

"I…feel you inside me," she said softly, slightly embarrassed. She pressed herself even more against him, her breasts being flattened against his chest in the process.

"Yes."

He played with her locks.

"I'm inside of you," he started to say, "and I'm here to stay."

For the first time in a long time, a smirk was displayed across his face as his smugness at her reaction took over.

"Sleep, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

He stared at her resting form as he relaxed, the two of them still joined.

He then kissed her forehead once more.

"Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

**P.S.**

**I am currently in search for a beta. Since all I ever seem to do is beta other people's works, I think it's about time I got a beta for myself as well! So please, if you know of anyone that you consider to be an exceptional beta, or maybe you yourself are very good and have experience correcting other people's works, please tell me in your review or send me a PM.**


End file.
